Let Me Love You
by TheNayaholic
Summary: Kitty knows what she has done to Marley and needs to make up for it. But also tell the brunette how she truly feels. KARLEY/MITTY.


**Let Me Love You**

**This is based off of "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)" By Ne-Yo. So I was on the bus about a week ago and I heard this song come on and it reminded me of Marley, someone needs to sing this to her and make her proud of the way she looks again. Who better to do it then Kitty? :D**

**I had posted this before but saw some things that had to be changed but it's back now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee or this song. Credit goes to its rightful owners.**

Kitty Wilde walked down the hallway that day with a face that just oozed determination. Thoughts about what had happened at Sectionals raced through her mind causing her to cringe. She had to fix this. More than that, she needed Marley to know how she feels. No matter how embarrassing and possibly extremely disappointing it will turn out.

_You let some blue eyed, angelic, singer turn you soft. Make the most of it._

She was taken out of her thoughts when she spotted said singer at her locker. She licked her lips and gulped a little. _It's now or never. _

She approached Marley but before she could say anything the sting and cold ruthlessness of a lime slushie pounded into her face.

Her mouth dropped open and so did Marley's.

Kitty looked to where the slushie had come from, ready to kill the person on contact. She came face to face with a stunned Freshman Cheerio.

"K-Kitty I'm so sorry! It was meant for the homeless g-girl! I swear!" The Cheerio was close to breaking down into tears.

"I'm not homeless!" Marley gritted her teeth.

Kitty shot the Cheerio a death glare, "If you ever even attempt to bully Marley again I will knock you out and ship you to Uzbekistan. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" Kitty thundered, smoke was practically coming from her ears.

The girl nodded rapidly, tears in her eyes. She took off running down the hall. The crowd of students they had drawn began to break away.

Kitty was wiping the ice from her eyes when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up and saw Marley giving her a look of sympathy, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kitty didn't object as Marley led her down the hallway and into an empty bathroom.

Marley had her stand in front of the sink and took her ponytail out. "I won't be able to get it out of your uniform but I can clean it out of your hair."

Kitty nodded and Marley left for a moment, coming back with a chair. She put the back of the chair to the sink and gestured for Kitty to sit down. The blonde did as told and let her hair fall into the sink. Marley rolled up her sleeves and turned the faucet on; she began to run her fingers through Kitty's hair. The icy drink began to wash out.

The water was warm and soothing. Kitty closed her eyes for a minute and there was silence.

"Kitty." Marley said quietly.

The Head Cheerio opened her eyes and they locked with blue ones. "Yes?"

Marley turned off the faucet and licked her lips and looked down shyly. "Thank you for taking the slushie for me and.. Sticking up for me." She smiled but it faded. "Why did you do it? You don't owe me anything."

Kitty sat up. "Yes I do."

Marley gave her a confused expression.

Kitty sighed, "Marley what I did to you was so wrong. I was jealous. You're so beautiful and kind. It made me angry. But even though I was so cruel to you, attempting to make your life a living hell, whenever I saw you you were always smiling. It made me more frustrated and.. Threw me over the edge." Tears were evident in the girl's eyes. Marley wanted to wipe them away but she thought Kitty would get annoyed, so she just stood there quietly listening.

"You have every right to hate me." The blonde continued. "I understand. Just, please, know that I am so sorry and I won't ever bother you again."

Marley finally wiped those tears away, "Kitty it's okay.. It was my fault."

Kitty flinched at the touch but began to melt into it, "No. It's not." She said sternly. "I was the one who put those sick things into your head."

"And I shouldn't have listened." Marley countered.

Kitty looked like she was going to speak again but Marley did first, "I forgive you Kitty. Now please stop crying." She handed the girl a paper towel which she gladly accepted, wiping the tears.

Kitty stood up and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _"Marley I need to tell you something."_ No turning back now._

Marley tilted her head slightly, ready to listen, but that's when the late bell rang for first period.

"Oh, crap." Marley grabbed her bag. "Sorry, Kitty. Tell me later!" The brunette rushed out of the restroom, leaving the Cheerio alone.

Kitty let out a breath and put her wet hair back up in a ponytail, not even bothering to dry it. She exited the bathroom when she heard a voice.

"You are skipping too?"

She turned around only to see a big lipped blonde, his name was Sam if she remembered correctly.

"No. I'm not." She said, slightly irritated. "I'm just running late."

She started to walk off but he easily kept up with her. "I thought you and Marley were having fun in the bathroom, but I guess not since she took off so quickly."

Kitty's eyes widened and she gave Sam a small glare, "We most certainly were not. Even if we were, she wouldn't have run away." Her glare faltered. _Maybe she would have run away if that was the case… She'd never like a girl like me anyway. _

Sam chuckled, "You're so whipped."

Kitty stopped walking, "I'm not gay Sam." She tried to convince him, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

He simply shrugged, "Guess you don't want my help then."

Kitty let this sink in, biting her lip. "Fine." She stopped walking and he did as well. Her voiced turned into a whisper, "On the off chance that I am gay and I like Marley but don't know how to tell her how I feel... What would I do? You know, hypothetically."

Sam grinned, "Well if you can't say it, then sing it."

He stated it so simply and with such happiness Kitty smiled slightly, "Thanks Sam." A plan was already formulating in her mind.

The boy nodded and began to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing!" She called out and he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you skipping?"

"Meeting Brittany in the Home Ec. Room." He winked. "She needs to tell me something."

"I wouldn't get so cocky." She warned, smirking. "She might be breaking up with you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." He turned around and left, leaving Kitty to finish her plan.

**MxKxMxKxMxK**

Marley walked out of Algebra after period one and was heading to World History. Her Algebra teacher hadn't been too mad about her being late, she only received a warning.

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Kitty. _She finally let her walls down. I don't think she's ever done that, not with anyone. Guess I'm special._ Marley smiled goofily at the thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her arm was grabbed and pulled through a door. She was in the choir room, and her kidnapper was none other than Kitty Wilde.

"Kitty? What are you doing?" Marley attempted to get free but Kitty closed the door.

"Just hear me out please." Kitty requested.

Marley bit her lip.

"I said please." Kitty smiled and this caused Marley to let out a giggle.

"Okay, but you better not make me late again!" She warned playfully.

Kitty smiled and led Marley to a seat.

Brad was sitting the at the piano and Kitty walked over, leaning against it.

"I've never been good at talking.. Especially about things like this so.." Kitty didn't know what else to say so she cued Brad and he began to play.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

The song was so much softer and slower than the original. An acoustic version. Marley couldn't help but sit there smiling, tears forming in her eyes as Kitty sang.

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

The piano ceased it's playing and Brad left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Marley I love you, okay? It took me a bit to realize but I do." Kitty said genuinely, taking a step closer. "I know you may not feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know that if you did I promise to always make you feel loved. You're so perfect in my eyes, Marley. And I promise to love you and remind you of that every day until you believe it too."

Marley got up from her seat without saying a word and kissed the smaller girl, cupping her cheeks, and then hugging her tightly. "I love you too." She croaked. She was really crying now. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Kitty hugged the girl back, beginning to cry too. She had never been so full of joy.

When they pulled apart Kitty began to speak again, "So does this mean you and I are-"

Kitty was cut off by the late bell again making her groan. "Every. Fricking. Time."

Marley giggled and smiled sweetly, "Yes. Yes it does." She pecked her one last time then simply left.

Kitty stood there in some kind of weird dream state.

This was definitely the greatest day of her life.

**MxKxMxKxMxK**

Kitty was standing by her locker, the end of the day was here and she had been so giddy since second period.

Sam made his way over to her, "So?"

Kitty looked at him, grinning. "I have a new girlfriend, it seems."

Sam smiled slightly, "That's great." He frowned suddenly.

"She broke up with you didn't she?"

"And went back to Santana…"

"Told you."

"Shut up."

**FIN**

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**

**OH! And if you really love Mitty you should read my new multi chapter fic "Beauty and the Beast". I will be updating at some point during the week.**


End file.
